Crônicas de Dumbledore
by Ken555
Summary: Morte é o fim da vida, e toda a gente teme isso, só a Morte é temida pela Vida, e as duas reflectem-se em cada uma " - Oscar Wilde "São nossas escolhas, Harry, que revelam o que realmente somos, muito mais do que nossas qualidades" - Alvo Dumbledore


Capítulo 1 – Encontro no cemitério

O sol estava se pondo em Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore fitava a janela pensativo. Já fazia um ano que se formara em Hogwarts. Os melhores anos de sua vida agora pareciam ter acontecido a séculos atrás, sentia falta das aulas de Transfiguração, do Clube de Duelos, dos fantasmas, até mesmo de Pirraça, o poltergeist. Dumbledore era em particular um bruxo extremamente talentoso, ganhou muitos prêmios em Hogwarts, foi sempre cercado de amigos que o admiravam, embora Dumbledore pudesse contar nos dedos quantos eram realmente seus verdadeiros amigos e não apenas aproveitadores de seu sucesso. Sim, porque ele sabia o que muitos pensavam dele quando pôs os pés na escola pela primeira vez. Depois da prisão de seu pai por causa do famoso ataque a três rapazes trouxas, muitos olhavam Dumbledore com maus olhos.

Para eles, Dumbledore era mais um anti-trouxa, porque afinal, é assim que seu pai também ficou conhecido. Mas eles não sabiam de nada, não conheciam nem metade da história.

Trouxas...se não fossem por estes três garotos trouxas, Ariana seria uma garota normal, livre, não seria um perigo para ninguém, seu pai jamais teria procurado vingança contra os trouxas e jamais teria sido mandado para Azkaban, e perdido a vida nos anos seguintes, e sua mãe jamais teria morrido tampouco. Ele agora estaria viajando pelo mundo ao lado de seu amigo, Elifas Dodge, fazendo novas descobertas, aperfeiçoando seu conhecimento em magia. Queria conhecer pessoalmente Nicolau Flamel, os diferentes tipo de poções e elixir que ele descobriu e que tanto lhe falava em cartas. Estaria tendo um pensamento egoísta ? Não, não podia ser, afinal, ele mesmo decidiu ficar em Godric's Hollow para cuidar de Ariana, mesmo que Abeforth tenha dito que não precisava. Mas Dumbledore sabia que era a coisa certa a ser feita, não que não confiasse no seu irmão. Sabia que Abeforth era um irmão dedicado e que Ariana gostava muito dele, mas temia o que poderia acontecer aos dois sem ele por perto. E se Ariana tivesse outro ataque igual ao que matou sua mãe ? Abeforth poderia não ser capaz de controlar, e se ele morresse, quem cuidaria de Ariana ? Não, ele fez a escolha certa, ele amava seus irmãos, ele teria que fazer esse sacrifício por eles. Mas não podia deixar de pensar que sua vida se tornava mais monótona a cada dia. Seu consolo era ler seus livros e fazer planos para um possível futuro. Talvez quando Abeforth fosse mais velho ele se casasse, assim teria uma família melhor para cuidar de Ariana. Dumbledore se divertia ao pensar em seu irmão rebelde casado. Sua verdadeira esperança é que quando Ariana fosse mais velha, poderia acompanhá-lo em suas viagens. Sabia que era um grande risco, mas também não queria que ela passasse a vida toda presa e escondida dentro de casa. Viajar pelo mundo ao lado de Ariana, era um grande sonho, ela estaria livre. E se um dia descobrisse a cura para o problema da irmã ? Essa idéia animava um pouco o jovem rapaz.

Dumbledore então abriu o baú velho onde guardava seus livros e pegou um livro antigo que Kendra costumava ler para seus filhos. Era um livro de contos de fadas, "Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo". Dentre os trinta contos do livro, seu favorito era "O Poço da Sorte". Era história de três bruxas e um cavaleiro trouxa que buscavam o poço com o poder de resolver todos os seus problemas. Tinham que passar por vários desafios enquanto atravessavam o jardim onde se encontrava o poço, e assim conseguiram resolver seus problemas. A água do poço no entanto não tinha poder nenhum, a verdadeira resposta para os problemas dos aventureiros estava dentro deles mesmos, apenas precisaram pôr em prática suas habilidades em sua jornada. Ele sabia que era só um conto de fadas, mas não podia deixar de pensar se realmente existia uma maneira de resolver todos os problemas, de fato, ele sabia que tinha tendência em acreditar em coisas que ninguém mais acreditava. Em Hogwarts, muitos o achavam biruta. Mas ele não se importava com isso, acreditar nas coisas era o que o mantinha vivo e esperançoso, mesmo que sua realidade não estivesse mostrando um futuro que se igualasse às suas expectativas.

Pegou então uma carta que estava em cima de sua mesa. Era de seu amigo, Elifas Dodge, que neste momento estava sem dúvida aproveitando a vida muito melhor do que ele. Ainda que sentisse uma pontada de inveja, saber das aventuras de seu amigo estimulava sua imaginação ao pensar no mundo que o esperava lá fora.

_Caro Alvo :_

_Como tem passado ? Pela sua última carta imagino que alguém com o seu talento esteja frustado em não estar aproveitando ele ao máximo. Mas espero que pelo menos esteja se divertindo. Semana passada estive em Atenas, visitando um antigo templo construído por Herpo, o Sujo, acessível apenas aos bruxos, é claro. Realmente assustador. Bem, ele foi um dos grandes responsáveis pela popularização das Artes das Trevas como nós sabemos. Dizem que o primeiro basilisco foi criado por ele. Não encontrei nenhum basilisco lá dentro por sorte, mas existem coisas fenomenais, várias escrituras antigas sobre como era a magia a séculos atrás, algumas mostravam feitiços realmente tenebrosos. Há também uma câmara onde ele fazia experimentos, dizem que ele prendia muitos trouxas lá. Não gosto nem de imaginar o que ele fazia... Mas não tem apenas coisas macabras! Há alguns tesouros antigos guardados lá, objetos com propriedades mágicas que nunca vimos antes. Bem, não é muito fácil pegá-los, eles estão fortemente protegidos, mas consegui um medalhão realmente interessante, estou estudando suas funções, até agora descobri que ele pode adequar o corpo de quem o usa para a temperatura local. E sabe a que preço consegui isso ? Quimeras! Sim, existe uma certa quantia de criaturas lá dentro, dizem que os bruxos locais não gostam que ninguém entre lá dentro, ainda tentam manter o "patrimônio" de Herpo intacto, ou talvez eles simplesmente usem o templo para estudar Artes das Trevas. É um povo realmente estranho, acho que se me pegassem dentro do templo, eu não estaria vivo para lhe mandar essa carta, mas eu fui ao lado de dois amigos que conheci na viagem._

_Bem, uma das Quimeras me queimou, fiquei com o braço esquerdo todo queimado, mas já está curado. Tomei uma poção extremamente eficaz feita por um bruxo egípcio. Sim, isso mesmo, essa coruja veio do Egito, é onde me encontro agora, estou hospedado em um vilarejo bruxo, os bruxos egípcios são realmente fascinantes, preparam poções que nunca ouvimos falar em Hogwarts. Os melhores preparados de poções que existem creio eu. Amanhã entrarei junto com um grupo de viajantes em uma das pirâmides antigas. Espero encontrar mais tesouros lá dentro, embora ficarei feliz de não ter que enfrentar nenhuma Quimera novamente, talvez um Basilisco para variar não seja má idéia. Aguardo sua resposta, mandarei uma nova carta após minhas experiências nas pirâmides._

_Afetuosamente, Elifas._

Quimeras...tesouros...magias antigas...esse é o mundo que ele deixou para trás pensou Dumbledore.

Alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto.

- Alvo, chegamos - disse Ariana.

Dumbledore correu para a porta, sua irmã estava parada, seu rostro triste, ele não demorou para perceber. Ariana era loira, tinha um rosto delicado e uma aparência frágil de alguém que estava doente.

- Fomos visitar a mamãe, Abeforth levou algumas flores do jardim, aliás, ele precisa de mais cuidado, desde que ela se foi, as flores tem morrido com freqüência, você esquece de rega-lo diariamente.

- Ah sim, me desculpe, eu ando meio distraído. Irei fazer isso amanhã de manhã.

- Alvo...é tudo minha culpa não é ? - Ariana perguntava olhando para o chão

- Ariana... não...é claro que não, os culpados são os trouxas, você não fez nada, absolutamente nada, foi um acidente, acidentes acontecem, você é minha irmã, sei que jamais faria mal para alguém por vontade própria. Não fique pensando muito nisso, é melhor você se distrair, que tal ler alguma coisa ?

- Deixe isso comigo Alvo – ouviu-se uma voz rouca – Ariana, que tal uma partida de quadribol lá fora ? Eu deixo você ser a apanhadora – Disse Abeforth que apareceu repentinamente.

- Sim! Eu vou pegar as vassouras então.

- Você vem Alvo ? - Perguntou Abeforth.

- Não, creio que não, irei dar uma volta por ai, acho que vou passar na casa de Batilda, quero ver se ela me empresta alguns livros.

- Ah sim...livros... - Disse Abeforth, dando um olhar penetrante no irmão. Seus olhos azuis eram iguais aos de Dumbledore, os irmãos pareciam que eram capazes de ver através das pessoas com o seu olhar. Dumbledore sabia o que seu irmão estava pensando, Abeforth achava que o amor de Alvo pelos estudos era maior do que qualquer coisa, incluindo a família. Sabia disso, mas já havia se cansado de discutir essa questão com ele, ele não era igual ao seu irmão, não ia largar mão dos estudos apenas para satisfazer Abeforth e provar que amava a família, era a vida dele, ele não havia deixado de viajar para proteger os irmãos ? Abriu mão de seu sonho...Alvo achava que prova maior de amor não havia. Estaria ele sendo novamente egoísta ao pensar assim ?

- Bem, estou indo – Dumbledore desceu as escadas e foi em direção a porta. - Bom jogo para vocês – Gritou ele.

Saiu de casa e começou a caminhar, era uma noite agradável em Godric's Hollow, era noite de lua cheia, a maioria das casas ainda estavam com as luzes acesas, as pessoas conversando do lado de fora. Olhou para o jardim, Ariana tinha razão, ele precisava cuidar melhor dele. Decidiu que no dia seguinte ia regar o jardim, e deixar um pouco os livros de lado e levar Ariana e Abeforth para passear em algum lugar. Olhou para a casa de Batilda Bagshot, famosa historiadora de magia de quem Alvo era amigo. Viu ela do lado de fora conversando com um jovem de cabelos loiros e compridos que ele nunca tinha visto, e depois entraram os dois dentro de casa. Até onde ele sabia, Batilda morava sozinha, seria algum parente que veio visitá-la ?

Dumbledore no entanto não foi para a casa de Batilda como havia dito para seu irmão que faria, passou pela casa e continuou andando, ia para um lugar que só havia ido uma vez e que nunca mais teve vontade de voltar.

- Alvo, como tem passado ? - Disse Enid Sneek, um bruxo vizinho que estudou em Hogwarts junto com Dumbledore – Acabei de voltar do Ministério da Magia, o Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas está uma loucura, algum bruxo em Londres andou espalhando feitiço de confundir nos moradores trouxas locais, dizem que os trouxas andam tendo problemas na hora de voltarem para suas casas, parece que a... como é mesmo ? Plícia ou algo assim, enfim, aqueles guardas que protegem trouxas estão recebendo muitas queixas...Já localizamos o culpado é claro, mas agora apagar as memórias tem sido um transtorno, o caso ficou famoso.

- Porque um bruxo estaria apagando memórias dos trouxas ? - perguntou Alvo

- Anti-trouxas, gostam de se divertir, ou é apenas alguém sádico que quer fazer os trouxas pagarem pelo preço de existirem, bem, você deve conhecer esse tipo de gente melhor do que eu - disse Enid com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir Enid, boa sorte com seu novo emprego - disse Dumbledore tentando ignorar a afirmação do bruxo.

- Obrigado Alvo, nos vemos por ai – respondeu Enid, ainda sorrindo.

Dumbledore continuou caminhando, sabia que Enid tinha feito uma referência ao seu pai, por um momento pensou em enfeitiçá-lo, um ódio enorme se apoderou dele. Em Hogwarts, Enid sempre se fez de amigo de Dumbledore é claro, mas nunca deixou de fazer seus comentários indesejáveis sempre que podia, já havia sido estuporado duas vezes por Abeforth em Hogwarts, o que causou duas belas detenções ao seu irmão, mas Alvo sempre achou que esse tipo de comentário desagradável podia ser ignorado, embora ás vezes sinta que necessita fazer uma grande força para isso. Eles não entendiam...nenhum deles realmente sabia o que se passava.

Então chegou a porta do cemitério, passou pelas várias lapides até a de sua mãe, Kendra Dumbledore, distraído com seus pensamentos, se houvesse uma maneira de compensar tudo aquilo, toda aquela injustiça...mas ele a muito tempo aprendera a aceitar sua realidade. Conjurou então um buquê de rosas e colocou em cima do túmulo ao lado das flores que Ariana e Abeforth haviam colocado horas atrás.

- Eu queria que estivesse aqui – disse Dumbledore para o túmulo – Eu prometo que um dia irei criar um mundo melhor para Abeforth e Ariana, e para todos os bruxos. Sei que tenho esse poder, e um dia todos eles verão – continuou, falando baixo e depois ficou comtemplando o túmulo durante alguns minutos. Ouviu então passos, havia alguém no cemitério aquela hora além dele, logo sacou a varinha e usou Lumus para verificar quem era. Então viu o mesmo jovem loiro que estava na casa de Batilda ali, estava algumas lapides a frente.

- Olá! Desculpe assustá-lo, estava aqui verificando algumas coisas, não queria que se incomodasse com minha presença – disse o rapaz sorrindo. Devia ter a mesma idade de Dumbledore.

- Não, não se preocupe com isso – disse Dumbledore se aproximando do jovem – Eu já estava de saída... você conhece Batilda então ? Vi você na casa dela agora pouco, você não é daqui é ?

- Acabei de chegar, Batilda é minha tia-avó, aceitou me hospedar enquanto eu estiver por aqui, na verdade eu sou da Bulgária, resolvi passar um tempo aqui em Godric's Hollow, conhecer bruxos de outros países...a propósito, sou Gellert Grindewald, prazer em conhece-lo.

- Sou Alvo Dumbledore – respondeu apertando a mão de Grindewald.

- Sei quem você é – respondeu Grindewald sorrindo – Minha tia-avó me falou de você, Hogwarts não ? Ouvi dizer que você é um bruxo extremamente talentoso, um dos melhores alunos que passou por lá.

- Eu tento fazer meu melhor – respondeu Alvo tentando parecer mais modesto do que se sentia - Mas você é da Bulgária, então você deve ser de Durmstrang, estou certo ?

- Ah sim...sem dúvida estudei lá...- respondeu Grindewald pensativo – Não posso dizer que sou tão querido por lá como você deve ser em Hogwarts – continuou sorrindo. - Acho que fui um aluno arteiro por assim dizer.

Dumbledore retribuiu o sorriso, era agradável conversar com um bruxo de sua idade para variar, principalmente alguém de fora. Seus olhos então foram em direção ao túmulo que Grindewald estava olhando, o jovem reparou na curiosidade de Dumbledore e voltou a olhar para o túmulo também.

- Ignoto ? - Perguntou Alvo. Já havia olhado aquele túmulo antes mas nunca prestou atenção direito.

- Ah sim, Ignoto Peverell – respondeu Grindewald – Um bruxo sem dúvida intrigante, bem como seu túmulo.

- Peverell ? A família antiga ? Você é algum descendente deles ? - perguntou Alvo

- Não, não sou, infelizmente não – respondeu Grindewald colocando a mão nos bolsos enquanto fixava o túmulo – Sabe, este túmulo na verdade foi a razão de eu ter vindo para cá, Godric's Hollow foi o lugar onde a família Peverell morou durante várias gerações. Quero descobrir algumas coisas... se é que me entende, sou fascinado por magia antiga, e os Peverell foram uma família bruxa com muito poder mágico. Tenho esperança de conseguir mais informações aqui nesta vila sobre eles.

- Mesmo ? - perguntou Dumbledore entusiasmado - Posso ajudar na sua busca caso você precise de alguma coisa, não saio dessa a vila a quase um ano para falar a verdade.

- Obrigado, creio que será de grande ajuda – Grindewald voltou a sorrir.

Magia antiga em Godric's Hollow ? Dumbledore começou a gostar de Grindewald, achava pouco provável que encontrassem alguma coisa naquela vila, mas o fato de ter alguém para trocar idéias sobre magia animou Dumbledore. Olhou para Grindewld, o jovem estava com um cordão pendurado no pescoço com um pingente, um triângulo com um círculo dentro, e um traço que cruzava a figura verticalmente. Voltou a olhar para o túmulo, percebeu então o mesmo símbolo, pouco nítido, gravado no túmulo de Ignoto.

- Este símbolo que você tem no pescoço...tem alguma coisa a ver com os Peverell ?

- Ah, então você reparou - respondeu Grindewald entusiasmado – Tudo a ver, este pingente é a marca daqueles que procuram as Relíquias da Morte.

- Relíquias da Morte ? Nunca ouvi falar disso...alguma nova descoberta de sua tia ? - Perguntou Dumbledore curioso.

- Não, você não encontraria nada sobre as Relíquias da Morte em nenhum livro de História – respondeu Grindewald e então olhou para Alvo – Dumbledore...você é um bruxo talentoso, sem dúvida tem interesse em descobrir novos tipos de magia certo ?

- Naturalmente...embora tem sido difícil desde que deixei Hogwarts, mas eu não deixo de praticar todo o dia.

- Quero a opinião de um bruxo como você então – Grindewald estava sorrindo e com um olhar penetrante em Dumbledore, parecia entusiasmado e ao mesmo tempo orgulhoso, como se fosse apresentar uma nova descoberta – Você acredita que a morte pode ser vencida ? -

Dumbledore olhou surpreso para Grindewald. Vencer a morte ? O que ele queria dizer ? Como seria possível vencer um fato natural da vida ?

- Vencer a morte ? Isso é impossível não ? 'Se fosse possível vencer a morte, haveria pessoas muito mais velhas do que se conhece creio eu. É um fato natural da vida, eu acho.

- Para os trouxas talvez...eles não são capazes de impedir nada, são obrigados a aceitar a vida como ela é e nada fazem para mudar isso, mas nós somos bruxos Alvo, nós podemos fazer coisas que os outros não podem, a cada dia descobrimos novos feitiços...poções...uma nova solução para nossos problemas. Até mesmo impedir a morte não é algo impossível para aqueles que sabem como fazer...embora as pessoas em geral temem mexer com isso é claro...

- Você se refere a algum feitiço das trevas ? - respondeu Dumbledore cauteloso, não queria parecer que estava acusando Grindewald mas não podia deixar de se sentir pouco a vontade diante do entusiasmo do bruxo.

- Sim, é claro, um bruxo talentoso como você deve ter ouvido falar de Horcruxes.

- Ah sim...- respondeu Dumbledore com um ar frio – É disso que você está falando ? Horcruxe é um feitiço extremamente perigoso pelo que sei, creio que a maioria dos bruxos ia preferir a morte...

- A maioria talvez...- respondeu Grindewald pensativo – Mas desviei do assunto, não é de Horcruxes que estou falando, as Relíquias da Morte não têm nenhuma ligação com as Artes das Trevas, talvez elas sejam o meio de vencer a morte de uma maneira...natural – respondeu o jovem enfatizando a última palavra.

- O que elas são afinal ?

- Você já leu O Conto dos Três Irmãos ?

- Você se refere ao um dos contos de Beedle, o Bardo ?

- Exato

- Li...minha mãe costumava ler para nós o livro, embora eu não lembro direito dos detalhes...

- Recomendo que leia...tenho certeza que você o achará bem mais interessante do que quando era criança – o rapaz voltou a sorrir ao ver Dumbledore erguer as sobrancelhas – O que acha ? Está ficando tarde...leia o conto e amanhã poderemos conversar sobre isso. Afinal, somos bruxos, tenho certeza de que temos muito em comum – E Grindewald estendeu a mão apertando a de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore então acenou a cabeça para Grindewald e viu o rapaz sair andando do cemitério. Foi sem dúvida uma ocasião inesperada, mas por alguma razão ele acreditava em Grindewald, ele devia acreditar nas pessoas, e com este pensamento, voltou para a casa animado, ansiando o dia de amanhã que com certeza seria mais interessante do que seus dias andavam sendo.

* * *

Comentário do Autor :

Yo Minna! Olá pessoal XD

Bem, essa é minha primeira fic que já fiz na vida Então se estiver ruim, dêem um desconto XD Brincadeira, aceito críticas e sugestões.

Escolhi HP para começar porque primeiro, sou fã dos livros(Num diga, duhh P), segundo porque é um universo que tem muitas coisas a serem exploradas, mesmo após o fim da série. Agora...porque Dumbledore ? Para falar a verdade não sei...Queria filosofar um pouco e escrever uma fic que dê o que pensar para quem lê. Escolhi Dumbledore porque afinal, ele é o personagem mais sábio da história, creio que ele é um personagem realmente interessante de ser explorado a fundo, então, se tudo der certo, a história irá seguir de sua juventude até sua velhice(claro que com muitas passagens de ano, não sou louco de escrever todos os anos da vida dele né XD). Se tudo der certo novamente e eu seguir em frente com essa fic, criarei fics de outros personagens...

Sobre o capítulo :

Bem, é o primeiro capítulo, talvez o começo não seja grande coisa, é mais uma introdução, mas pretendo melhorar a hístória xD Esse capítulo possui spoilers de Relíquias da Morte, espero que ninguém que não tenha terminado de ler o livro saia lendo para não ler spoilers. Quem leu o livro, sabe que ele mostra alguns detalhes da vida de Dumbledore. Neste capítulo, vemos Dumbledore depois de ter terminado Hogwarts cuidando dos irmãos, e a chegada de Grindewald a Godric's Hollow. A amizade de Dumbledore e Grindewald é a primeira parte da minha história.

Continuação em breve.


End file.
